


Five Kisses

by lindirisms



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9354980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindirisms/pseuds/lindirisms
Summary: A drabble-ish story I wrote for elrondxfimladris on tumblr.





	

The first kiss took place in Elrond’s chambers. It was quick and soft and shy. Lindir felt like a young adult again, being hidden away in the chambers of his first lover, an older Elleth, for secret cuddles and silent kisses. It was thrilling.

The second kiss was filled with laughter. Lindir sat upon his Lord’s thighs, torturing him with tickles to the ribs. Distracted by Elrond’s lips, Lindir was pinned to the bed, and revenge was taken.

Lindir was barely awake for the third kiss. He lay on his side on the grass on a bright mid-summer day, his limbs curled around his dear little Estel. The child was exhausting - he’d never been so tired in his life. Elrond’s lips brushed his forehead just before he fell asleep completely.

The fourth kiss was rough and desperate. Lindir could feel every bit of his lover’s anguish as he was pressed against the door of his bedroom. He’d promised to accompany Arwen all the way to Valinor, and had chased her all the way back to Rivendell, though he was slower on foot than she was on horseback. It was too late by the time he arrived. Arwen had made her choice, and her father’s heart was already broken.

If not for Prince Legolas’s Dwarf, the fifth kiss would not have happened. Lindir sat in the sand, silent tears streaming down his face, watching the goodbyes between Elrond and his sons and his friends. He hadn’t said anything to Elrond since the previous night, and he wouldn’t have if the Dwarf had not made him. He shook as he pressed his lips to Elrond’s, and he didn’t dare to let it end, because this kiss - for Lindir, at least - was the last.


End file.
